lego_worldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Copy Tool
The Copy Tool is one of the Tools used in LEGO Worlds to modify each World. Using this tool, the Player can create copies of nearly brick-built object that exists in LEGO Worlds. The Copy Tool is usually one of the last tools unlocked, being discovered in the third Tutorial world, Candy Construction Capers (Tutorial). Shortly after landing on the third tutorial world, a meteorite will crash nearby, leaving behind a floating blue tool: The Copy Tool. Pick it up, then look around for a Construction Worker wearing hearing protection, standing next to a Gingerbread House. This guy should have an icon above his head matching the newly acquired Copy Tool. He will ask the Player to make a second copy of this Gingerbread house, a simple enough request, which completes the simple tutorial Quest, theoretically teaching the Player all they need to know about copying. "Copying: It's not cheating, it's just saving time!" Accessing the Copy Tool The Copy Tool is accessed through the Game Wheel: Press and Hold on the PC or Press and Hold on PS4 or Press and Hold on XBox One or Press and Hold on the Nintendo Switch. Press the control stick or move the mouse down and to the left choose the blue Copy Tool Icon, and the Player's character will begin holding the Copy Tool, ready to copy! There is no further menu to access, the functions of the Copy Tool are all built directly in the the interface. Uses of the Copy Tool The Copy Tool really only has one function: Copying brick-built items in LEGO Worlds. Anything made of bricks and props can be copied. Simply point the Copy Tool indicator (an arrow with a highlighted blue square) at one corner of the area to copy. Click and hold the appropriate button (" " on PC) to set the first corner, then drag (while holding) in the direction of the opposite corner on the same horizontal plane, creating a blue square underneath your construction. Then release the button and drag one more time, this time upwards, to enclose the construction in a box-shape. (If you are having trouble getting enough altitude, you can use and to move the point of view higher or lower.) Click one last time to complete the selection box, and you should see two new options in the upper left: Copy and "Edit and Save". Currently, these both do the same thing: switch to an editing screen where the Player can make tweaks to the selection, either individually, brick-by-brick, or with selection boxes, increasing or decreasing the selection. Finally, they can choose to save and create an icon for their newly saved Brick Build. It is worth noting that there is really only one Quest involving the Copy Tool in the entire game, and that is the quest mentioned above in the tutorial. Notes * Brick Builds created by players in this manner will lose their identifying name after the game has been exited. There is currently no solution for missing names of player-made Brick Builds. Copy_Tool_in_Crater.jpg|Copy Tool sitting in the crater Copy_Dialog_1.jpg Copy_Dialog_2.jpg Copy_Dialog_3.jpg Copy_Dialog_4.jpg Category:Tools